Palindrome
Palindrome is the tenth and final episode of Season 2 of Fargo, as well as the twentieth episode overall. It premiered on December 14, 2015. Description Peggy and Ed make a run for it. Plot Mike and Gale drive to the Gerhardt compound. Knowing the entire clan has been killed he begins to act like the new leader. Peggy and a wounded Ed make it to a grocery store and hide in the meat locker. Ricky G who had fled the Motor Motel during the shootout drives back to the Gerhardt compound. He begins stealing valuables when Mike finds him and promptly kills him. Hanzee locates the meat locker where Peggy and Ed are but can't open the door because Peggy had locked it. She then sees smoke coming thru the ventilation thinking Hanzee is trying to smoke them out, but really she is hallucinating and Hanzee has already left. When she opens the door expecting to find Hanzee, it is Lou and Ben. Meanwhile Ed has bled to death from the gunshot wounds. Afterwards Lou says goodbye to Ben and takes Peggy back to Luverne. Hanzee meets a fixer at a park who gives him fake IDs and documents, which will allow him to become Moses Tripoli. Hanzee mentions he needs a face lift because of the scar from the scalding hot water Peggy threw on him. He talks about maybe starting his own empire and revenge on the Kansas City mafia, "kill or be killed, head in a bag, there's the message". He witnesses two older boys beating up on two younger boys. He goes to help the younger boys, who are shown to be Mr. Numbers and Mr. Wrench. Mike goes back to Kansas City expecting rewards and a promotion. Instead he realizes how corporate and bureaucratic the mafia has become and is told his new position is an office desk job focusing on accounting. He sits down in the chair in his very small office room, feeling dejected. Lou arrives home. In the living room with Betsy he talks to a recovered Hank about the Sioux Falls incident. Hank suggests he should not mention the UFO in his police report. Lou then says Hanzee is on the FBI Most Wanted list. Betsy asks Hank about the drawings she found in his study. He explains he was trying to develop a universal language with pictures instead of words which are easy to understand and to help avoid miscommunication among people. Cast Main cast *Kirsten Dunst as Peggy Blumquist *Patrick Wilson as Lou Solverson *Jesse Plemons as Ed Blumquist *Jean Smart as Floyd Gerhardt (corpse) *Ted Danson as Hank Larsson Recurring cast *Cristin Milioti as Betsy Solverson *Bokeem Woodbine as Mike Milligan *Keir O'Donnell as Ben Schmidt *Ryan O'Nan as Ricky G *Michael Hogan as Otto Gerhardt (corpse) *Rachel Keller as Simone Gerhardt (corpse) *Zahn McClarnon as Hanzee Dent *Angus Sampson as Bear Gerhardt (corpse) Special guest stars *Allison Tolman as Molly Solverson (dream) *Joey King as Greta Grimly (dream) *Colin Hanks as Gus Grimly (dream) *Keith Carradine as Lou Solverson (dream) Co-starring *Adam Arkin as Hamish Broker *Brad Mann as Gale Kitchen *Raven Stewart as Molly Solverson *Emily Haine as Noreen Vanderslice *Terry Brown as Grover Littlejohn *Thomas Rayment as Bully #1 *Will Sampson as Bully #2 *Phillip Williams as The Book *Arielle Rombough as Teacher *Wilma Pelly as Native American House Keeper *Libby Seltzer as Molly Solverson (12 Yrs) *Laura Geluch as Molly Solverson (18 Yrs) *Dennis Corrine as Old Man *Artem Fomitchev as Grady Numbers *Corwin Gruter-Andrew as Wes Wrench *Cameron Hamilton as Grimly Son Deaths *Unnamed driver *Ricky G *Ed Blumquist Trivia *Betsy's vision of Molly's future is reminiscent of the ending scene to Joel and Ethan Coen's 1987 movie Raising Arizona. In the film, after kidnapping and returning a baby due to being unable to conceive one, the film's protagonists, Hi and Ed, go to sleep with Hi having a vision of the baby's future as well as him and Ed growing old together. *Dodd Gerhardt (Jeffery Donovan) makes an appearance as a corpse alongside the rest of his family, however unlike the others, he is not credited. *The story about the helicopter pilot throwing his family off his helicopter before he crashed it into the sea that Lou tells Peggy is true. The pilot was Ba Van Nguyen, a South Vietnamese helicopter pilot. More of his story here Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes